A thousand miles
by Jack Vertigo
Summary: Nightwing and Oracle make love after Nightwing's been gone a long time.    RobinxBatgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Batman - "Oracle, are you there?"

"Yes! Sorry, I-"

Batman - "Oracle, I need you to stay focused. I can't rely on you if you don't."

"I know. Sorry. I'm translating the encryption now." She started typing quickly on the Batcomputer.

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder. "You were thinking about _**him **_again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it, Alfred. I miss him."

"We all do, Miss Barbara. Even Master Bruce, though he won't say."

"It just seems like so long ago that I last saw him. The falling out they had was pretty bad, huh? The

worst part is that it was about me. I hate this. I just wish I could see him again."

"Fate has its ways, Miss Gordon. The unexpected happens."

"I hope so, Alfred. Because if I could walk, I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see him."

"Don't punish yourself for things you can't control. It won't change anything except make things

worse."

"I just miss the old days, Alfred, when we worked together and things were so happy. I can still remember the way he was, laughing at all the bad guys."

"His wit was interesting to say the least. It almost made crime fighting look fun."

"It was fun. Things were so happy then. It just feels like time has passed me by."

NIGHTWING

The Black Mask was cornered on the airplane. He had a parachute and a gun. "You're going to learn the hard way never go up against the Black Mask when death is on the line! You thought I was running from you? You walked right into my trap, you idiot!"

Nightwing smiled. He lifted a white package up from behind his back. "You mean the trap were you bail out and blow the plain up with me in it? You and what bombs?"

"How did you get that?" Black Mask screamed.

"Magic. ...and training from Batman."

"You son of a … Wait. You are Batman's protege, aren't you?"

"Not any more."

"But you wouldn't let Gotham burn, would you, little Nightwing?"

"Oh, crap, I think I know where this is going." Nigtwing made a move for Black Mask, but he was too slow.

Black Mask aimed and fired at the control panel. It shot sparks and the plain started to dive.

"What do you think of that, pretty boy?" And he jumped. Nightwing wasn't fast enough to stop him.

"Crap." Nightwing ran to the controls. He pulled up as hard as he could. The plane wouldn't respond. IT was heading into the heart of Gotham and he couldn't pull it up.

"Okay, Nightwing, you've been in worse. Just think. I can't save the plane from crashing, but I can redirect it. Gotham Harbor is just around the corner. It's probably all peaceful and quiet at this time of night. It's time to ruin that."

He veered as hard as he could. The plane responded just enough to take him towards the Harbor. "Uh, quick quiz, Nightwing. How am I supposed to survive this? ...didn't think so. Crap."

The burning plane was decreasing in altitude and on its way to the harbor. Nightwing saw the Gotham Belltower in the distance, coming in. "Oh, hey, is that Barb's place? I wonder what she's up to? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I dropped in. Heh, heh, get it? Dropped? Oh, this is gonna hurt."

The plain was low in alltitude when it was above the Belltower. Nightwing held his breath and jumped. He hoped he timed it perfectly. He fell through the night air silently, both falling down and sideways, towards the Belltower.

As he was falling through the air he let his breath out to say one very important word. "Crap."

Nightwing crashed through the Belltower's highest window. Oracle prepared for a fight.

Nightwing rolled with the momentum through the falling glass and landed kneeling at Oracle's feet.

He winked at her.

"Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dick, is that really you?"

"In the flesh, luckily. Thanks to your Belltower."

"Dick, Alfred and I were just talking about you."

"Awwww... So you _**do **_care."

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I was chasing Killer Croc. He was on a killing spree, and then I followed his leash to Black Mask."

"So, you're saying...?" Oracle seemed worried.

"I'm glad to see you too, but I need to be going. Black Mask got away."

"Dick, I missed you."

"I missed you too, but bad guys aren't going to catch themselves as nice as that would be."

"Please stay. You can hunt him tomorrow. We can take a night off, for once."

"Barb... After what happened-"

"So it's because I'm in a wheelchair that you left and won't come back?"

"God, no! Barb."

"Then what is it?"

Silence.

"Dick, I need you. Please stay."

Barbara put her hands on Dick's chest tenderly. She looked into his eyes and he looked from behind his mask. She could see he missed her. She started to lean in closer. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. Their lips were warm and soft and deeply pressed against each other.

"Dick, please stay tonight." She said in between the long kisses.

"I will Barbara. God knows I need to be with you."

They kissed more passionately now. Their breathing got deeper and warmer. They started rocking back and forth as each started kissing harder.

HE put his hands on her sides and started moving them up and down. Her hands were on his shoulders, feeling through his costume. Her curves felt amazing. He rubbed his hands up and down her hips and waist and the sides of her chest.

Their tongues were pressing against each others fighting for dominace, trying to get into each other. Her mouth was warm they kept pressing there mouths deeper. Their breathing was heavy on each other's skin. His warm hands felt her feminine shoulders under her t-shirt.

"Dick, feel me everywhere I can feel."

His feeling hands moved from her shoulders to her chest. Her chest was soft and she was curvy. He squeezed and massaged. He broke the kiss once and licked along her face.

"Kiss me everywhere I can feel it."

Dick was getting frustrated. He lifted her from her wheelchair and carried her bridal style. She let her head hang back in pleasure. He made love to her neck while he carried her to her bed.

He laid her down on the edged of the bed so he stood and she lay. He wrapped her legs around his crotch.

He began feeling her again. All over, her breasts, her legs, her crotch, her arms, the whole time kissing sloppily and strongly. He felt up every curve of her body. She had her arms raised above her head as if they were tied up. She was so beautiful.

He reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it above her bra. Her beautiful breasts were swollen under her bra. He pulled her bra down and started sucking on her nipple. With his hands he held her hands bound above her head. She struggled a little bit passionately but he continued to lick and suck her nipple. He held both her hands with one of his hands and with the other began began stroking the one he wasn't licking into ecstasy.

When he left her poor breasts alone, he slowly unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

"Wait," She said. "Your mask." He smiled and crawled up beside her. He put his hand around her side, and she slowly took his mask off. "It's been too long since I got to see your face."

By the end of the night, they saw every inch of each other.

In the early morning Oracle awoke in Nightwings arms. He still slept soundly.

The wind from the broken window kissed her cheek like a good morning kiss from Nightwing. She looked out the window at the sunrise and into the past.

Batgirl was holding the bay doors open for Robin. They were too heavy.

"Robin, I can't hold the door any longer! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Robin jumped over two armed Tyger Gaurds and dropped a smoke bomb to blind them. Robin slid under the door, but Batgirl couldn't see.

Her arms couldn't hold it up anymore and the bay door fell down. She pounded on the door. "NO! Robin..."

She didn't know what to do, but then there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

"Did you miss me?"

She hit him in the shoulder. "I thought you were gone, you jerk!"

"You take this way too seriously."

"Maybe you should-"

Before she could finish, Robin kissed her. It caught her by surprise and it was over before she could gather her wits.

And now as Nightwing lay sleeping next to her, in his arms she said to no one,

"Time has passed me by. I'm so glad I could hold you tonight."


	3. Author's Note

Author's note.

After Dick Grayson or Robin turns eighteen he has a falling out with Bruce Wayne, or Batman and he quits being Robin and takes on the name of Nightwing.

At about this time Batgirl is shot in the spine and put in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, where she becomes Oracle, the world's greatest information broker, and as Oracle she provides Batman with the information he needs to continue his fight against crime. Her base of operations is located in the Gotham Belltower.


	4. Author's Note 2

Author's Second Note.

I also feel the need to say that this is my favorite couple. Dick Grayson is my favorite Robin, I really appreciate how I can fit into his skin when I'm reading, and Barbara Gordon is my favorite Batgirl; there have been several Batgirls. I especially like how they're portrayed in The Batman cartoon as arguing, almost siblings.

I feel like it's worth mentioning there futures which I find really interesting.

Dick Grayson/Nightwing:

After Batman dies, Dick Grayson takes on the title of Batman. Tim Drake(the current Robin) takes on the title of Red Robin.

Batman died before he found out, but he had a son. His name is Damian. (this is true, by the way, I'm not making this up.) Damian was raised by the League of Assassins until he was ten years old. (on a side note, Damian's mother, Talia Al'Ghul will be in the upcoming movie the Dark Knight Rises.)

At that age, Damian, son of Batman, joins Dick Grayson. He follows in his father's footsteps by fighting crime with Dick Grayson, who is now Batman, as the newest Robin, Damian Wayne.

Barbara Gordon/Oracle:

After Batman dies, Oracle takes on an apprentice as well. Stephenie Brown, now the newest Batgirl, is trained by Oracle much to the dissaproval of Dick Grayson(the current Batman).

She is constantly fighting with bratty ten-year-old Damian Wayne, son of Batman and current Robin.

It's interesting because they argue just like Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon did when they were kids, as Batgirl and Robin. Not that they don't still argue.

I just kind of felt the need to explain the future of Batgirl and Robin. This is not my story, by the way, this is according to the comics.

I hope you enjoy their story as much as I do.


End file.
